<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Latias and the Dragons of Sleaze by MrAnonArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543895">Latias and the Dragons of Sleaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis'>MrAnonArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gangbang, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While in search of her brother, Latias ends up crossing path with a group of horny and domineering dragon Pokemon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Latias and the Dragons of Sleaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was a commission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another gust of wind brushed up against the unprotected skin of Latias as she glided through the high reaches of the atmosphere. Moisture from the clouds she flew through only added to the incredible chill that had been building up across her body for some time. Earlier that day, she had fully and confidently expected a great deal of progress in her search. However, it was clear that Mother Nature had different plans in store for her.<br/>	“Oh, Brother, why did you have to disappear out to these far reaches?” Latias mumbled under her breath as she was struck by yet another wall of frost. She could feel every inch of her being freezing. From the top of her head to the unspeakable reaches of her nether-regions. She had certainly felt better, that was for sure. <br/>	A numbing drowsiness began to overtake her. She shook her head about before flying through yet another cloud. This wasn’t good. Her search for Latios would only prove fruitless if she died of pneumonia during the trip. “I need to find somewhere to wait this out and warm up,” Latias said to herself.<br/>	The bare and stony peaks of mountains broke through the sea of clouds like a collection of oases within a desert. Each one could serve as a potential cozy getaway for the night. Taking her chances, Latias randomly chose a peak that rose tall and proud when compared to the others and began to soar towards it.<br/>	The ocean of white and gray clouds swayed back and forth amongst the summits of an impressive mountain range. She danced amongst the glimmering particles of evaporated water as she looked for a place to hide away. The dimming sunlight shone down upon the sky ocean, reflecting colors of various intensities back up into the atmosphere.<br/>	Latias scanned the bare summit with her eyes until her gaze fell upon a decently-sized orifice just above the cloud-line. A hopeful smile crept across her face as she glided over towards the threshold. “Wouldn’t it be nice to find my brother in there,” Latias said to herself, her spirits lifting up slightly with the potential of luck turning in her favor.<br/>	The chill seemed to drip away as she entered the cave. The heat of the earth wafted through the air and wrapped itself around Latias like a loving hug. Her joy upon being freed from the cold was sunken a little by the realization of finding herself alone within the cavern. Of course, this was the expected reality. Though she couldn’t help but be disappointed that her momentary reach for impossible hope had been quashed before her.<br/>	The cave proved itself to be rather small, all things considered. The tunnel only led its way into the cave for a short distance before opening up into a decently-sized circular room of sorts. At least ten Snorlax could make a nice home within this chamber, at least. The walls were lined with a gorgeous mixture of reds and oranges which, when reflecting the light from outside coated the chamber in a warm color.<br/>	Latias sat herself down in the center of the chamber and sighed. “Not here after all, Brother,” she said with another sigh. She looked around the room and gave a somber smile. “At least it’s warm in here.”<br/>	She lowered herself down onto the stone floor and made herself comfortable. She was used to sleeping in unconventional places so it really took little effort for her to find some sense of comfort on the lonely ground. Staring up at the reflectively red ceiling of the chamber, she couldn’t help but think about how far she had traveled. Everyone she had met. How long it had been since she had last been home. Oh, how she wished for her brother’s return. It had already been too long. Still, she clung onto hope of finding her absent sibling as a yawn escaped her. With her usual confident smile on her face, she closed her eyes and drifted off to into her dreams.<br/>________________________________________<br/>	“Where has all the pussy gone in these mountains?!” asked Charizard with a steamy snort as he flew through the clouds.<br/>	Away from your stench, most likely,” chided Garchomp with a snicker.<br/>	“Ha! Good one,” Flygon agreed as he carried Garchomp in his grasp.<br/>	“Fuck you both,” Charizard snapped back before shooting a small fireball at them.<br/>Flygon dodged fast while still holding onto Garchomp’s arms. “Watch it, you ass! I could have dropped Garchomp!” he snapped.<br/>“Shove it. I wasn’t gonna make ya drop your boyfriend.” He smirked down at Garchomp. “You wouldn’t even be like that if you hadn’t gotten your wing damaged my mistaking that male Rapidash for a female.”<br/>“Man fuck you too, fuckface,” Garchomp snapped back.<br/>Charizard looked like he was about to strike back when Dragonite suddenly flew up and between them. “Calm down, children,” he said with a smile that nobody could tell was sincere or mocking. “We’re all just a little pent-up right now. Best to not take it out on each other.”<br/>Dragapult flew up next to Charizard and bumped against his side. “Yeah, what Dragonite said,” he stated with a nod.<br/>Charizard and Flygon glared at each other for a few seconds before taking respective breaths and turning away. “You do bring up a good point, Charizard,” said Flygon with a more sincere tone. “There’s definitely been a lack of good lays in these mountains for a while.”<br/>“It’s infuriating. Mating season is almost over and I’ve yet to find a good bitch to fuck,” Charizard snapped before sending out another hiss of steam. “I’ve been holding out from nutting so long…Arceus help the next female I come across.”<br/>“Planning on skipping the courting and getting right to the action?” Dragapult asked with a snide grin.<br/>“Fuck the buildup. Next female I see is getting my dick whether she wants it or not!”<br/>“I can dig that,” Dragonite added in, his seemingly sincere smile never leaving. The five dragons shared a mischievous laugh as they continued to glide through the dark night. <br/>Garchomp suddenly gave a long sniff into the air. “Hold up…do you all smell that?” he asked.<br/>The other dragons took their own deep inhales. “Huh…something does smell…off,” the Dragapult stated.<br/>“Seems very familiar,” Flygon added.<br/>A wide smile appeared on Charizard’s face as he licked his lips. “That’s the smell of pussy, gentlemen,” he informed. “A ripe cunt is somewhere around here.”<br/>“Just one?” Dragapult asked with a look of disappointment.<br/>“I don’t mind sharing with you all,” Dragonite said with a darker grin on his face.<br/>“Kinky!” Flygon stated with his own darkening smirk.<br/>Garchomp pointed towards a nearby cave on a nearby peak that was just above the cloud line. “It’s coming from in there!” he exclaimed.<br/>“Pussy, ahoy!” Dragapult announced before flying towards the cavern entrance. The rest of the dragons, especially Charizard, followed in hot pursuit.<br/>The five dragons landed on the cliffside outside of the cave as silently as they could. The scent was incredibly strong now. Charizard was practically drooling as he made his way through the threshold. It took little time for him and the others to notice the sleeping figure on the floor before them.<br/>“There she is,” Garchomp said with a smile.<br/>“Fast asleep,” Dragapult added. “They always look so peaceful when they’re sleeping.”<br/>“She looks a little dry though,” Flygon said before winking at his friends. “You think we should help take care of that?”<br/>“Oh, most definitely!” Dragonite said with a nod. “It would be such a crime for Pokemon such as us to leave a fair maiden dry and untouched.”<br/>“Well let’s stop fucking around and get started then,” Charizard said as he approached the sleeping beauty. He and the others weren’t entirely sure what type of Pokemon this was but none of them cared. She was sleeping. She was beautiful. She had an amazing scent. She had a pussy. That’s all that mattered to these horny dragons. Charizard rounded around the back of the female. He could already feel his member growing stiff as he laid himself down behind her.<br/>“He’s actually doing it!” Garchomp said.<br/>“Be careful!” said Dragonite with a cautious gesture.<br/>“Don’t wake her up right away,” stated Dragapult with a sigh. “She looks so wonderful asleep.”<br/>Dragapult’s wishes were not met however. The female began to arise from her slumber. All of the dragons shook as their dicks began to harden.<br/>________________________________________<br/>Latias wasn’t sure of what she had been dreaming when she felt something prod up against her backside. She remained still with her eyes closed as her mind slowly returned to the world of consciousness. She was laying on her side now, she could sense that. But something felt horrible wrong.<br/>	Her entire body shook a little as she felt an overwhelming force nudge up against her back. A wave of heat rolled over her entire body. She remembered the cave being warm but certainly not as warm as she was now feeling.<br/>	As she started to return to her senses, she could now hear chuckling and lowered voices echoing around her. “He’s actually doing it!” said one voice.<br/>	“Be careful!” said another.<br/>	“Don’t wake her up right away,” yet another voice stated with a sigh. “She looks so wonderful asleep.”<br/>	She felt a large, warm arm suddenly drape itself over her side. She quickly opened her eyes and looked down in time to see a large, masculine hand making its way towards her nether-regions.<br/>	“What’s going on?!” Latias snapped as she was suddenly rocked into reality. She jumped up and knocked whatever was behind her away. Before she could move anywhere, however, the overbearing heat returned. Two great arms took hold of her and pinned her from behind. “What?! Let me go! Let…” Latias fell silent. With her eyes now wide awake and adrenaline coursing through her body, she was now fully aware of the situation around her.<br/>	A group of four large dragon Pokemon were standing before her: a Dragonite, a Garchomp, a Flygon, and a Dragapult. All four of them seemed to tower like mountains in front of her. Cocky, troublesome smiles were plastered on their faces. A couple were even blushing a bit. It also didn’t take long for Latias to notice their terribly erect cocks. Each one stood proud and tall, protruding towards her like hungry predators ready to snatch up prey. Latias turned away from the four in front of her and turned her head back a little to face who was holding onto her: a mighty Charizard. He had a similar expression on his face, though it appeared horribly darker and more sadistic than the expressions on the others’ faces. Latias herself couldn’t help but blush as she realized just what exactly it was that was prodding up against her back.<br/>	“Who…who are you all?!” she snapped again at her unexpected visitors. “What are you doing here?!”<br/>	The dragons looked amongst each other and laughed. Flygon flew forward and placed a finger under Latias’s chin. She cringed upon feeling the prodding claw push up against her chin. She looked deep into Flygon’s massive red eyes. “We could ask you the same question, Babe,” he replied with a snicker. Latias saw his eyes move up and down her entire body. She had never felt so exposed.<br/>	“Yeah,” added Garchomp. “We’ve never seen anything like you around here.”<br/>	Latias didn’t know what to do. Her eyes darted around the room looking for any room to escape. She had hoped to never encounter a situation where she was surrounded like this. With Latios by her wise, she was positive she could take them. But, on her own, this seemed impossible.<br/>	Something hot suddenly roped up the back of her neck. Her entire body shook as she looked back to see Charizard retracting his tongue, which had just finished getting a taste of her shivering skin. “So, what’s your name, Beautiful?” he asked with his smile getting ever darker. She could feel him tightening his grip on her. “I like to know the names of my bitches.”<br/>	Latias could feel a great knot starting to form in her stomach. “Let me go!” she stated with a fearful crack in her voice. “I’m not-” She was cut off as Charizard suddenly pulled her head back and planted hard kiss on her mouth. Latias couldn’t breathe. She could only take in the foul, hot stench and musk of Charizard as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She could feel her face growing hot. Her face was no doubt even redder than it usually was.<br/>	“Swift moves, man!” Flygon stated with a laugh.<br/>	“Very nice movement,” Dragonite added.<br/>	“Don’t choke her to death, dumbass!” Garchomp said with a smirk.<br/>	Charizard let out an exaggerated gasp as he broke the kiss with Latias. Strings of saliva continued to connect their maws as they parted ways. “Damn, Boys. She tastes really good!” he said with a hearty laugh as steam shot forth from his nostrils. <br/>	Dragapult shook his head as he glided forward. “Of course, that’s not where the real quality taste is,” he said.<br/>	Charizard gave an almost unamused glare. “I know that, idiot. I’m just warming her up, ya know?”<br/>	Latias let out a weak moan in protest as Charizard tightened his grip on her arms.<br/>	Dragapult licked his lips as he glided ever closer to Latias. “The real feast…is here, gentlemen.” Dragapult reached a hand forward and placed it on Latias’s vulva. An instinctual moan escaped from Latias as she felt the foreign hand touch her nether regions.<br/>	“Please…stop…what are you…what do you want?” Latias asked as her body started to shake.<br/>	“Are we not being obvious enough here?” Flygon asked with a snicker.<br/>	“She has to be a virgin. Such an innocent flower,” Dragonite said.<br/>	“Yeah, well, let’s see how this flower’s nectar rates,” Dragapult stated as he used his fingers to spread Latias’s vulva open. An even more powerful and truly amazing scent hit the noses of the dragons as they all peered into the pink heavenly folds of the vagina.<br/>	“Stop…no!” Latias protested as Dragapult licked his lips. Not another word was spoken before Dragapult shot out his tongue and connected his mouth against the fleshy threshold. Latias’s head rolled back into Charizard’s chest as an unmatched surge of ecstasy shot through her entire behind. <br/>	“He fuckin’ dove in!” Garchomp announced as he started stroking his erect penis.<br/>	Latias wanted to fight back but all her strength seemed to be draining away from her. She could only hang there within Charizard’s grasp as the Dragapult made deep and invasive work of her vagina. “Get out…please…no more…I…ah…AH!” Latias continued to protest but could barely contain her own instinctual cries of pleasure. A dirty feeling began to wash over her entire being as Dragapult’s invasive tongue dove deeper into her sex. So trapped was she within this feeling. She hated each and every sound that escaped her.<br/>	“Sounds like you don’t want us to stop, Babe,” Charizard interjected before planting another kiss on her maw. This one was much shorter as he quickly broke it to state deeply into her eyes. She very clearly winced and recoiled at his touch, attempting to turn her head away but unable to escape the encompassing strength of her new abusers. “But if you want him to stop…just tell us your name and I’ll get him out of your virgin cunt.”<br/>	“I…I…” Latias’s moans started to grow hastily louder as she felt Dragapult’s tongue hit just the right spot deep within her fleshy cavern. “AH! No…get out…AH!” An even more powerful sensation started to rush up from deep within her being. She wanted to stop it but seemed ill-prepared to deal with such an attack. She squirmed and struggled within Charizard’s grasp. She reared her head back and let out a great moan as she felt the energy shoot out from her loins. “LATIAS!”<br/>	Dragapult’s face was splashed with a wave of hot juices as Latias let loose a powerful orgasm. The dragon pulled his face back, saliva and orgasmic nectar dripping off his heavily-breathing face. <br/>	“Damn, dude! You already got her cum?!” said a surprised Flygon.<br/>	“Impressive,” Dragonite said has he brought a hand under his chin.<br/>	Dragapult wiped his face clean and glanced back at the others. “Sorry, I couldn’t stop. It’s liquid gold in there, guys!” he exclaimed.<br/>	“Heh. I’m definitely gonna want a taste of that!” Garchomp announced.<br/>	“Dude, I thought you didn’t like eating pussy?” Flygon stated as he gave a curious look at his friend.<br/>	Garchomp shrugged his shoulders. “There’s a first time for everything.”<br/>	“So…Latias, huh?” Charizard said as he continued to stare into the face of the glowing female. “How was it? Getting your pussy eaten out for the first time?”<br/>	Latias weakly shook her head. No words could describe the absolute cascade of shame that was drowning her spirit at that moment. “Stop it. Just…just leave me alone,” she replied. Before the words had escaped her mouth, she could already tell that this would be a fruitless effort.<br/>	“Oh, now don’t be like that. We’ve only just started. And nobody’s even gotten the chance to properly fuck you yet.”<br/>	Latias’s eyes grew a little bit wider as she looked into Charizard’s hungry gaze. “Fuck…me?”<br/>	“You don’t think we’re just gonna let our stiff cocks stand out in the cold for nothing, do ya?” Charizard let out a great laugh, which was joined by the snickers of the other dragons present. “But…first…I think we all need some lubrication.”<br/>	“Me first!” Flygon said as he glided forward past Dragapult.<br/>	“Hey!” Dragapult protested. “Shouldn’t I go first?! I ate her out!”<br/>	“Oh quit fighting already!” Dragonite snapped. “We’re all going to have our dicks taken care of by her tonight. Doesn’t matter in which order!”<br/>	“Yeah!” Flygon agreed before hovering in front of Latias.<br/>	Charizard winked at Latias. “Better open up that cute mouth of yours, Beautiful,” he said.<br/>	“No! Wait-” Latias’s protests were once again ignored as Flygon grabbed her head and shoved his cock forward into her open maw.<br/>	Latias’s eyes shot wide open as the thick, slimy member shoved its way forward through her mouth. Any resistance she put forward was no match for the sheer horny strength of the eager dragon type. She once again tried to fight against the fiery beast holding her in place but, once again, she found herself unable to move at all.<br/>	Her mouth was filled with a taste she had never experienced before. Salty. Bitter. Intoxicating. The pleasure she had been forced into from the violation of her nether regions was no match to the overwhelming musk that was thoroughly choking every speck of air out of her.<br/>	She could feel tears rolling down her face as she felt the penis slide further and further into her oral cavity. The muscles in her mouth stretched. Her entire body flinched as she felt the cock reach the back of her throat. If there was any good to come from her current position, at least she could no longer see the smug faces of her attackers. All of her vision was consumed by the groin of Flygon, perpetually dousing her nose with an unhealthy layer of erotic musk.<br/>	“Damn…what a mouth,” Flygon said with his tongue hanging out as he pushed himself deeper into Latias’s throat.<br/>	“From that face you’re making, it must be good,” Charizard stated with a smirk.<br/>	Flygon shook his head slightly and smiled. “You have no idea.”<br/>	“Well don’t take too long,” Garchomp ordered as he flexed his injured wings. “We all want a piece of that.”<br/>	“And you’ll get it.” Flygon suddenly grabbed onto the sides of Latias’s head. “Just let me work this hole up for you guys.”<br/>	Flygon began to quickly thrust his groin back and forth, thrusting his member all about the slimy and receptive throat. Tears continued to stream down Latias’s face. Only the weakest moans and grunts were able to escape her clogged mouth. As she felt the member thrust deeper and deeper into her throat, she could feel her gag reflex wishing to act up. She had a feeling that things could potentially not end well for her if she let the reflex play out, so she fought back against it. <br/>	Charizard started to rub his cock up against Latias’s back. He could feel himself drooling ever so much as he held the weak virgin within his grasp. She once again squirmed within his grasp and he happily held onto her, using only a small fraction of his strength to keep the resisting prey at bay. So far, he had been forced to remain steady and hard as two of his friends had made work of different parts of their new prey. His turn would be coming soon, he hoped.<br/>	Flygon reared his head back and sped up his thrusting ever so suddenly. “Yep…ah…I’m…I’m about to go,” he stated between several breaths. “Heh…where…where I should I finish?”<br/>	“On her face!” cheered the Dragapult.<br/>	“Make her all sticky,” Garchomp snickered.<br/>	“I’d say stay inside,” said Dragonite.<br/>	“I agree with Dragonite,” Charizard said before bringing his maw up to the side of Latias’s abused head. He gave a quick lick and brought his voice down to a sultry whisper. “Let the slut get her first taste of sweet, sweet cum.”<br/>	Flygon’s tongue stuck out once again as he nodded in agreement. He thrusted hard into Latias’s mouth as he felt an explosion rock his entire body. His entire shaft slid into Latias’s moaning mouth.<br/>	Latias’s let out one more miserable muffled cry as she felt the cock in her mouth suddenly heat up and flex. Her eyes closed as he hot, sticky torrent shot forth within her throat. Her entire body and mouth seemed to heat up as the semen was deposited into her mouth. Several streams splashed up against the interior of her mouth, covering her taste buds with an even more alluring and overwhelming taste of salty nectar. Against her wishes, her nether regions started to grow incredibly wet. She could feel herself dripping as Flygon’s cock continued to throb, shooting a new projectile of cum out with each flex of the muscle.<br/>	Finally, Flygon’s orgasm had passed. Looking down at Latias, he gave his cum bank a loving tap on the head before removing his now shiny shaft from her orifice. Strings of saliva and cum dripped from Latias’s mouth, heavy breaths being taken in to recover at least some form of strength to the already abused body.<br/>	“Well, I’d say she’s gotten her taste,” Flygon said with a confident smirk.<br/>	“I hope you didn’t drown her,” Garchomp said with a laugh.<br/>	“Oh I think she’s just fine,” Charizard said as he gave Latias another lick on the neck. “So…what shall we do to you next, Latias?”<br/>	The mixture of saliva and semen continued to gush out of Latias’s abused mouth, weak coughs managing to escape through her now freed throat. “Please…no more,” she replied softly through a series of gargles. Her entire head seemed to throb with pain and discomfort. That cock to the mouth had practically pushed her to the breaking point already.<br/>	Charizard rolled his eyes mockingly. “You don’t need to continue playing that game, babe. We can tell that you’re loving this.”<br/>	Latias shook her head. More tears rolled down her face as she silently refused to agree with his observation. She wanted to respond but her train of thought was quickly interrupted as Charizard began to move her around within his grasp. She wanted to fight back but her strength appeared to already be drained from her body.<br/>	“I think I’ve patiently held onto you for long enough,” Charizard said with a smirk as he stared straight into Latias’s eyes. “About time I had some more fun with ya aside from licking your neck. Though your neck has been very delicious, I must admit.” Charizard angled himself carefully, lightly brushing his erect cock up against Latias’s wet pussy. “You’ve enjoyed tongue-work down there, I think it’s time your cunt got used properly.”<br/>	Latias struggled within Charizard’s grip, weakly fighting back as hard as she could. His presence just seemed to envelop her. He was such a greater power over her than the rest, though being in their gaze certainly didn’t help much.<br/>	“Aw. She’s trying to get away,” Garchomp chuckled.<br/>	“A pointless effort,” Dragonite stated with a simple shake of the head. He smirked at the sight before him. “But entertaining nonetheless.”<br/>	“She’s too full of my cum now to properly do anything,” Flygon said with a smile.<br/>	“My glorious skills wore her out enough for you,” Dragapult stated as playfully shoved Flygon.<br/>	“We’ll see who gets the most use out of her,” Garchomp said as he began to approach. “How about we really get this party started, Charizard?”<br/>	Charizard nodded before giving Latias a single lick across the face. “Prepare yourself, babe. You’re about to get a full exposure to some quality dicking.”<br/>	Latias shook her head again as she watched Charizard angle his massive erection and aim it at her regretfully ready and lubricated vagina. “Please…no-” Latias’s pleas were cut off as the cock before her was stabbed into her sex.<br/>	Dragapult’s tongue had been one thing. Taking a penis into her mouth had been one thing. Having her vagina being used as it was designed to be…this was something else. Something more. Something…much way more powerful and instinctual.<br/>	Latias’s head reared back as she felt the hot shaft glide into her like a hot knife through butter. She could feel her entire being get practically split in half as the gargantuan member split her insides apart. At first there was pain. A pain that Latias had never experienced before in her life. However, the pain was quickly followed up by a wave a pleasure which made Latias feel so incredibly dirty. <br/>	Charizard lurched forward and there was a wretched popping sensation. A great pain shook through all of Latias’s being. Charizard looked down and smiled as small trickles of blood began to escape from her filled pussy. “And pop goes the cherry,” he said with a dark smile before continuing his penetration.<br/>	“No…please…get out…get out of me…AH!” Latias cried out as Charizard continued to thrust deeper and deeper into her fleshy, wet sex. Charizard merely chuckled, staring deep into her eyes. “Stop! This…this isn’t…what I want. It hurts! It hurts…AH!” She reared her head back once again as another twinge of pain coursed through her whole being. She could feel herself growing terribly wet again, thus allowing the hot dragon to slide even more into her. <br/>“AHH!” Latias let out a great scream of pain as the penis hilted within her vagina. Tears rolled down her face as she attempted to reject the deposit of flesh. But, as Dragonite had stated earlier, this was a pointless effort.<br/>“No…not…not this. Not…not like this,” Latias continued to cry out softly between her instinctual grunts. Along with the powerful rings of pain, there was no denying the small spouts of pleasure flowing through her body like a terrible storm. There was no denying the streams of erotic juices that flowed out of her and further coated the intruding cock. There was no denying that hot blush growing on her face, ruined only by her frightened expression and release of tears. Through the pain and injury to herself, her body was also simultaneously loving this…and she hated this observation to her very core.<br/>“By Arceus…she feels incredible!” Charizard announced through hot breaths as he grew accustomed to the fleshy tomb he had locked his cock within. A few seconds of tense silence fell as the two linked Pokemon grew further accustomed to their current sensations.<br/>Charizard suddenly tightened his grip on Latias’s sides and began to viciously thrust back and forth within her. Latias couldn’t help but unleash a series of loud moans as the thick member pulled out and pushed its way back. Her insides felt as if they were constantly bouncing back and forth between being pushed apart and being brought back together. She could feel the scalding sweat and drool of Charizard drip down onto her chest as the fiery dragon started to lose himself inside her. Oh how she wished for this to end.<br/>“Damn, he’s really tearing into her,” Flygon said.<br/>“Like you were any less rough with her mouth,” Dragonite stated. Dragonite then spit into one of his big hands and started to thoroughly lubricate himself.<br/>“What are you doing?” Garchomp asked. <br/>Dragonite shrugged before stepping forward. “Can’t let you just have all the fun with her, Charizard,” he said with a smile.<br/>Charizard looked up at Dragonite, his face completely enveloped in the hot blush of fucking. He brought his swaying tongue back into his mouth and chuckled. “Well join the fun then. She has other holes available,” he said through his heavy breathing.<br/>Dragonite walked up to behind Latias and began to lightly caress her backside. “She’s so smooth.” His eyes quickly trailed down to her empty anus. His cock twitched at the sight of its new holster. “And so welcoming.” Dragonite took hold of Latias as well.<br/>Latias looked around through her sex-filled haze as she realized that Dragonite was now behind her. “What…ah…what are you…AH…doing?!” she asked through her moans.<br/>Dragonite gave an amused chuckle and shook his head. “Is it not obvious?” he asked. “Oh…right. You’re a virgin. Well this is your lucky night, beautiful.”<br/>Before Latias could ask any more questions, Dragonite angled himself carefully before bringing his cock head up against Latias’s inviting anus. Immediately, Latias’s entire body shook as her backside threshold began to expand. Unlike what was happening with her pussy, this didn’t come as naturally to her body. She was almost proud of the fact that she could feel her body fighting back against the new invader.<br/>An almost sickening slurping sound rocked through all of Latias’s body as Dragonite’s penis began its gradually smoothening ascent up her anus. Each segment of cock had an easier time entering the fleshy cave than the last. “Oh yeah…that’s it…nice…and warm,” Dragonite announced with a look of pure pleasure as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into Latias.<br/>“Don’t…ah…hog up…erg…all of the space…AH…inside her!” Charizard ordered as he continued to pound away at Latias’s front.<br/>Dragonite snickered while continuing his penetration. “Don’t worry yourself. There’s enough meat here to hug all of us.” Dragonite tightened his grip on Latias. “I’ll prove it to you.” With a swift motion, Dragonite finished his insertion and shot the rest of his cock into Latias.<br/>Latias couldn’t handle it. She couldn’t force her body to hold back anymore. The sudden rush of sensations cascading over her and emanating from her incredibly abused parts was too much. Dragonite’s rushed inversion was just the force needed to push the victimized legendary over the edge. She rolled her head back, almost into Dragonite’s chest as another explosion rocked the interior of her begin. This orgasm vastly overshadowed the previous one, in both sensation and the show she put on. A loud moan, almost a shriek, escaped from her cum-drenched mouth. A new flood of vaginal juices slipped past the edges of Charizard’s thrusting cock and dripped out, streaming along the dragon’s full pair of balls before falling towards the floor below.<br/>Latias looked down at the mess she had made over Charizard’s thrusting cock and let several more tears fall. “No…not again,” she sighed. She could feel herself falling even further into the inescapable abyss. As she watched her mess drip down onto the floor, a horrendous mixture of orgasmic juices and blood, she could see that she would never recover from this.<br/>“Damn, Dragonite,” Charizard said as he froze for a moment. “You made her cum on my dick.”<br/>Dragonite shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. “It’s a talent.”<br/>“More like an overflow. The two of you have her stuffed to the brim!” Flygon announced as he examined the threesome before him.<br/>“Not just yet,” said Garchomp. “She can still take more, I think.”<br/>Dragapult quickly flew up above the trio. He looked down at the sandwiched Latias and smiled. “I ate you out, babe. Think you could repay the favor?” he asked as he lowered himself even more towards her bobbing head.<br/>Latias’s senses were still swirling around something fierce as the new set of testicles was placed in front of her face. The erect cock before her gleamed with eager anticipation of being played with.<br/>“You can take it,” Dragonite said with a light pat on Latias’s back. “We all believe in you.”<br/>“Just keep your ass out of my face and you can fuck that mouth all you want,” Charizard announced as he began to rut Latias’s pussy once more.<br/>Her vagina still being incredibly sensitive, Latias couldn’t help but open her mouth and let out an instinctual cry of discomfort. It was here where Dragapult took the opportunity and shoved his cock head and some of his shaft into her open mouth.<br/>Latias’s eyes blinked in reflex as the new cock slid into her mouth. It tasted a little less salty than Flygon’s cock but was just as musky. Her senses were almost clouded in a smoky haze of horny odors. Every breath her took was filled with the pure, raw aroma of sex. Even beyond the new penis she was being forced to take into her throat. Even still, all of the haze wasn’t enough to block the raw and familiar pain coursing through her already-abused throat.<br/>“Oh yeah…just like that, babe,” Dragapult said with a sigh as he slowly pushed more and more of his member into the former virgin’s throat. The taste of her pussy still danced across his taste buds as he forced his taste onto her. The realization of the situation further hardened his dick, stretching her lips just that little bit wider.<br/>Latias’s cries were once again muffled by the presence of dick. Her resistance had decreased significantly. She didn’t fight nearly as hard against this new penetrator as she had attempted to do previously. Merely a few tears of acceptance rolled down her face as the new slid further and further into her.<br/>Her eyes shot wide open as a terrible pain shot out from her backside. Dragonite had finally started his own thrusting, sliding his cock all about the length of her anus. Unlike the nature of her pussy and the experience of her mouth, her ass had yet to grow accustomed to the prick’s presence. She wished to scream, but could only groan and moan through the penis in her mouth.<br/>“I don’t think she likes that,” Dragapult stated as he observed Latias’s reaction to Dragonite’s fucking.<br/>“Just give her some time. She’ll get used to it,” Dragonite said with assurance.<br/>Charizard, almost lovingly, tightened his grip on Latias. “Just focus on my cock for now, beautiful. Should help ya get used to all of these other dicks in no time,” he ordered with a laugh before increasing the speed of his thrusts.<br/>There was no way for Latias to follow Charizard’s orders. The mixture of incredible shame and weak resistance within her only furthered the pain she was experiencing from all sides. The gargantuan members continued to stretch away at every part of her. Though there were moments of pleasure, these only served to pull her deeper into darkness. Oh how she wanted them all gone. Oh how she wanted them all out of her. She could only let out tears and muffled cries as the dicks continued to barrage her senses.<br/>“Come on! You guys can’t have all the fun!” Garchomp snapped. “I haven’t even gotten to have any action yet!”<br/>“I could go again myself,” Flygon said. “Free up her hands, Charizard.”<br/>Charizard was starting to get lost in his own fucking of Latias. Though he was still aware enough to listen to his friends’ demands and free the appendages of their new cum-dumpster.<br/>Flygon and Garchomp looked at each other and nodded before approaching the foursome. They each took up a position on opposite sides of Latias. Latias was so caught up in the sensations of her penetrated holes that she didn’t even bother fighting against the other pairs of strong hands that had taken hold of her own.<br/>Flygon and Garchomp each grabbed their respective Latias hand and brought it up against their cocks. Garchomp’s erect penis twitched upon coming in contact with the new appendages that the hand had to offer. It was a similar feeling to previous hands, claws, and such that they had used in the past for hand jobs, yet there was still an air of fresh excitement in the air.<br/>Flygon’s cock quickly roared back to life as his own Latias hand bounced against his shaft. “Now take a hold of that and work some magic, bitch,” he said with a snide laugh before forcing Latias to wrap her fingers around his shaft. Garchomp followed suit, his mouth almost drooling at Latias’s fingers locking around his member like an automatic machine.<br/>Latias’s eyes rolled up into her head. Her throat was full of penis. Her ass was full of penis. Her pussy was full of penis. And now both of her hands were full of penis. The pain in her anus had only seems to amplify as the instinctual pleasure from her front and the horrendous taste in her mouth empowered every negative feeling that represented her current state of reality. With her hands freed, a new rush of excitement overcame her. Just that little bit of freedom was enough to start her up again. Though while a part of her mind expected this excitement to race into her means of escaping, this burst of energy instead concentrated in her appendages as she began to reluctantly move them along the shafts of her other unwanted mates.<br/>Everything around Latias smelled of fire, sweat, and semen. She still longed to protest against this newfound cage she had been trapped within, but there was no room to allow this. Dragapult’s cock filled her throat almost entirely. Air struggled to make its way past the musky girth while it punched deep into the oral cavity. Latias grew experienced at fighting the gag reflex which had greatly affected her during her sucking of Flygon. Now there was just the size and the taste to focus on.<br/>Dragapult on the flipside greatly enjoyed sinking his cock into the already cum-stained mouth of Latias. Her tongue resisted at times but gradually gave way to weakly licking against the sides of his shaft. He couldn’t help but lick his own lips in response, almost falling in sync with the tongue movements of his cock recipient.<br/>Latias, of course, couldn’t forget about her other filled holes. Charizard’s cock continued to send shockwaves of dirty, unwanted pleasure throughout her groin and the areas beyond. Her entire body vibrated almost violently as the dragon of fire slammed his meat into her now terribly abused cunt. It had been so well taken care of before this point. So innocent and oblivious to the rough force of wild males. She would never feel the same down there, no doubt.<br/>Charizard fought his hardest to not allow himself to melt like butter in front of the others. In spite of initial resistance that was common among the virgins he had fucked in the past, Latias’s vagina enveloped him in a whole new world of sensations that his dick had only come close to experiencing in the past. As the wet lips of her pussy wrapped around his prick, they tickled and stroked every sensitive part of his head and shaft. Each shiver along his body further encouraged him to just fall over and fuck the poor thing to death. But he had to be strong. For his image. For the pleasure. So that their new toy could last the night at the very least.<br/>The nature of Latias’s vagina and the experience of her mouth made those insertions the easiest, though the penetration of her butt was another beast entirely. This was the part of her body which had given the most resistance, yet it still gave way to Dragonite’s cock. Each push. Every pull. Each and every single, miniscule throb of the shaft. Latias felt it all. The sensations would be completely mind-numbing if not for the powerful feelings being created by her other stabbed holes. This was the hole that most definitely yielded the most main and discomfort of the whole affair. At least her pussy was made for this. And her throat was made to take some things in. Her anus was never meant to be used like this and her body constantly told her this. She wished to push Dragonite out, but ever effort only seemed to excite him and push her deeper into a world of hurt.<br/>Dragonite was thoroughly enjoying his rutting of Latia’s anus, meanwhile. It had truly been a long time since he had last fucked an ass and, thus, forgotten how good it really felt to have the resistant cavern of flesh wrap around his intruding member. There was something about a body fighting back against him that truly drove him wild. In spite of trying to remain as the voice of relative reason within the rowdy group, he had no qualms about indulging in the dirtier joys that life had to offer. He, almost lovingly, moved his hands against Latias’s skin as he pounded away at her backside. A little massage, whether she could feel or appreciate it at all, was a little gift he was willing to give as penance for the pain he was most likely forcing onto the virgin and her hole.<br/>The meaty, sweaty cocks of Garchomp and Flygon slid against Latias’s hands like thick, slippery tentacles. The force of her hands in comparison to those of her main holes certainly wouldn’t be enough to get them off on their own but her touch was clearly enough to keep them hard, entertained, and anxious for their turns that would undoubtedly be taken upon her soon enough.<br/>As the orgy of six continued, all the moans of her assaulters filled Latias’s ears. She could barely hear her own muffled moans over the cries and excited jeers of her unwanted mates.<br/>“She’s got a good grip,” Garchomp said as his tongue hang out.<br/>“Not as good as her mouth, though,” Flygon stated as he helped move Latias’s hand up and down his own cock.<br/>Dragapult nodded his head from above in nodded. “Oh yeah…this mouth is…the best,” he said in agreement.<br/>“Just wait till you try her cunt,” Charizard snickered as he continued to thrust in.<br/>“You’ve taken a while,” Dragonite stated as he continued to pound away at Latias’s ruined anus. “The others should get their turn up front as well.”<br/>“We’ll circle around when that time comes-AH” Charizard reared his head back before further tightening his grip on Latias. “Yep…might be sooner than later after all.”<br/>“Heh. Let’s see if we can fill her at the same time.” Dragonite tightened his own grip on the cum-bucket Pokemon.<br/>Latias’s eyes opened up wide in response to hearing Dragonite’s request. Of course, this was the obvious conclusion of this whole terrible encounter. Still, the realization of it didn’t sting Latias’s poor heart any less. She let out as load of a moan in protest as she could manage. The others merely laughed at her struggle.<br/>“Yeah…ugh…just…just keep…resisting,” Charizard said as he fucked her vagina faster and faster. “Such a good cunt…such a good…fuck.” He could feel his tongue continue to fall instinctually out of his mouth as he gave into the pleasure hugging and milking his prick.<br/>“Just like that…just…like that,” Dragonite chimed in as he fell into a similar stupor to Charizard.<br/>“You guys all look like you’re ready to pop!” Garchomp said with a smile.<br/>“Because…we are!” Dragapult announced before gripping onto Latias’s head and driving his cock into her mouth with an even greater speed. “You thanks to my mouth…now it’s time…for me to cum…in yours!” Dragapult shoved his cock forward one more time before letting out a great hiss. Latias’s felt her body freeze as the cock in her throat let out a familiar wave of vibrations and heat. A torrent of salty semen shot forth into her throat, following in the path that had been laid out by Flygon’s load before it. She had no choice but to swallow ever drop of the white liquid of life. Her eyes moved about as she took in pump after pump of unwanted love.<br/>“Gah!” Dragonite let out a similar hiss as he drove his penis as deep up her ass as he could. Latias lurched forward pushing her mouth further up Dragonite’s cumming dick and further onto Charizard’s heating prick. This was followed by hot explosion of cum, this time deep up her backside. The feeling was almost beyond description. It was a dirty aura that covered her being from head to toe. The knowledge that this was a part of her inner core that was never meant to be coated in anything. Never meant to be within anyone’s reaches. Not even her own. And yet a powerful force was now deep inside this area against her wishes. <br/>Latias had little time to cope with her current condition before Charizard lurched his own cock as far up her vagina as it could manage. “FUCKING ARCEUS!” Charizard shouted out as, following in the paths of his friends, shot his own load of cum deep into her sex. This didn’t feel as dirty as Dragonite’s load but just as unwanted. This was a part of her that was being saved. For just the right Pokemon. At just the right time. It was something special. Now, that special first was taken. This Charizard would forever be the first Pokemon to orgasm inside her vagina. Possibly even be the first to mate her if the fates were so terribly aligned for Latias. Was she a mother now? As she felt every ounce of Charizard’s seed be injected into her, she couldn’t help but feel that his mark would forever be a part of her.<br/>Dragapult was the first to remove himself from Latias. Strings of semen and saliva continued to connect her mouth to her dick for several seconds until he was far enough way for the liquid bridges to snap. Dragonite removed himself as well, that familiar slurping sound assaulted Latias’s ears until his dick had been removed from her. Finally, at long last, Charizard stepped back and out of her vagina. A tear rolled down her face as she watched the entire length of Charizard’s cock leave her. Time seemed to slow down as she watched the strands of semen and vaginal juices continue to connect their sexes together. This connection seemed to last for eternity but, thankfully, was eventually broken.<br/>“Finally…out,” Latias said with a sigh of relief before falling forward onto the floor. She barely had any time to relax before she felt herself being picked back up. “No…no…leave me alone…leave me alone!” Latias continued to cry out against her attackers.<br/>“Quit your whining,” Flygon said as he took hold of Latias’s arms and used them to pull her back up from behind. “We’re not done with you yet.”<br/>Latias felt Flygon’s cock press up against her cum-covered butt. She shook her head. “Not again! You’ve had your fun! Leave me alone!” she cried out as semen continued to leak out of her abused holes.<br/>Garchomp approached from the front and shook his head as well. “I haven’t had my fun yet, beautiful,” he said before aiming his erection at her leaking pussy.<br/>Latias reared her head back as Garchomp viciously stabbed his penis into her vagina. “NO!” she shouted. Flygon followed suit by stuffing his cock up her now slippery anus. “NO!” Tears rolled down her face as Garchomp and Flygon thrusted all of their girths into her.<br/>“She seems a lot more resistant now, strangely,” Dragonite said with observation.<br/>“I don’t mind,” Garchomp said with a snicker. He grabbed Latias’s crying face and held it close. “It’s fucking hot.” He then brought their maws together into a long, messy, rough kiss. Latias attempted to pull her head away but Garchomp continued to roughly push his mouth and genitals into hers. Latias very instantly attempted to break away but was only pulled closer into Garchomp. Or, rather, Garchomp pulled himself more into her. Once again, every part of her was being horrifically violated.<br/>“Damn, dude. Don’t kill her,” Flygon joked as he continued to ruin Latias’s already-ruined anus. His cock slid wonderfully back and forth within the tunnel. Dragonite’s cum was acting as the most perfect of lubricants at the moment.<br/>Garchomp broke the kiss and allowed the struggling Latias to let her head fall back. “That was good, babe. So good.”<br/>“Ah…ah…ah!” Latias continued to cry out as Flygon and Garchomp wrecked her. Every part of her body burned. She made her instinctual cries and resistant as possible, as much of a protest she could manage. But nothing she spewed out was enough to take this pain away. She could feel another forced orgasm rushing towards her. Not again. Oh please not again. Her mind continued to retaliate against the sex pressured onto her yet her body continued to receive the actions with open arms. “I’m…gonna…stop…get out…get…off…AH!” Latias’s eyes rolled up into her head as another climax rocked her body. This one wasn’t as powerful as the one Charizard had caused but it was just as degrading.<br/>“That’s right. Cum on my dick, bitch,” Garchomp said with a snicker.<br/>“Getting some confidence back in spite of that broken wing?” Charizard laughed.<br/>“Shut the fuck up,” Garchomp snapped before returning to greatly rutting Latias. “Oh yeah…gonna cum…gonna…gonna…GAH!” Garchomp followed Latias and came only a few seconds after she did. Latias was once again drenched in the dirty aura that had covered her after Charizard’s orgasm. “Fuck…yeah…I fucking needed that one.” Garchomp let out another great sigh as his cock pumped what felt like several gallons of cum into poor Latias’s vagina. “Definitely no longer a virgin cunt now.” Garchomp snickered at his own comment as he pulled his cock out. His orgasm had yet to entire finish so, as soon as he pulled out, his twitching cock sprayed a couple more shots onto the exterior of her vulva.<br/>“You just had to leave your outside mark,” Charizard said with a huff.<br/>Garchomp shrugged his shoulders. “Just felt right.”<br/>Flygon, meanwhile, brought his rutting of Latias’s ass up to a nearly deadly speed. Latias could feel her insides tearing apart as Flygon went crazy on her backside. The little specks of blood that appeared on Flygon’s thrusting cock only encouraged him to fuck even faster towards his oncoming climax. “Gonna…gonna blow again. Gonna…gonna…AH!” Flygon moaned loudly as his seed shot forth into Latias’s anus. This orgasm felt less jarring than the previous sea of cum within her ass but felt not less dirty. Flygon’s orgasm wasn’t as lengthy as Garchomp’s and he wasted no time in pulling out of the defeated Latias.<br/>As soon as Flygon had let go of her, Latias fell back onto the floor. And, once again, she was only given a few seconds of peace before the other dragons turned their attention back to her. Dragapult swooped down like a hungry predatory and practically dive-bombed his dick into Latias’s vagina. A new shockwave of indescribable pain rocked her core as all of Dragapult’s length was shoved into her. “AH! OH MY ARCEUS STOP PLEASE!” Latias cried out in response. Her cries were once again muffled by the insertion of a dick into her mouth. This time, the dick belonged to Dragonite.<br/>“You two were right,” Dragonite said as he glanced at Flygon and then at Dragapult. “This mouth of hers is lovely.” Dragonite practically thrust his entire length into Latias’s choking maw.<br/>Latias came extremely close to losing her previous meals as the dick that had previously been up her anus was now deep in her throat. Regardless of how she felt, however, Dragonite continued to rut away within her. While Dragonite made terrible work of her mouth and Dragapult thrusted away at her cum-stained vulva, Charizard and Garchomp hastily returned to the scene. Each of them took Latias’s hands and used them to jerk themselves off as the other two dragons had their fun. Flygon lightly worked himself up a bit as he watched the others continue their fun.<br/>It didn’t take long before Dragonite and Dragapult were both letting their tongues hang low. Latias knew what was coming as she felt both of their dicks swell and heat up within her. Neither had time to give an obvious observation before they both came simultaneously, shooting even more hot semen into her orifices.<br/>“Fuck…we got a true simultaneous orgasm with that one,” Dragonite said before pulling out of Latias. Dragapult nodded in agreement as he followed suit.<br/>Charizard and Garchomp took the opening and jumped. Once again, Charizard penetrated Latias’s vagina while Garchomp took the back. “Wow…this is almost as slippery as her pussy!” Garchomp stated as he slid his cock in.<br/>“You’re welcome,” Dragonite and Flygon said in unison.<br/>“But I bet is has nothing on this wonderful pussy,” Charizard said as he brought the weakened Latias into another deep kiss. <br/>“Fuck…this is so slippery.” Garchomp’s eyes rolled up as he gave Latias’s butt several hard thrusts. “I’m already gonna…FUCK!” Garchomp reared his head back as he shot yet another load into Latias’s anus.<br/>“Damn, already?!” Flygon stated with surprise as he watched Garchomp pull out of Latias. “That was fucking fast, dude.”<br/>“Hey that ass is amazing.”<br/>As Garchomp walked away, Charizard continued to viciously rut away at Latias by himself. Charizard broke the kiss he had been keeping with Latias and smiled devilishly. He looked over at the others who were observing the scene, talking amongst themselves, and rubbing away as they prepared for their next round.<br/>Latias glanced at the others and then looked deep into Charizard’s eyes. A terrible dread overcame her as Charizard’s penis continued to slide about her innards with next to no effort.<br/>“This isn’t going to end for a while…you know that, right?” Charizard asked as his grin continued to mark itself within her psyche. “You’re too good to just abandon after a few rounds.”<br/>Latias shook her head. “No…please…” she pleaded softly.<br/>“I’m not sure how long we’ll be together. A few more hours. A couple days. Maybe a few weeks.” Latias’s entire body shook as Charizard thrust all of his shaft into her and held it in place. “But we’re all gonna get our use out of ya. You’re gonna be filled with so much cum, you’re gonna get pregnant from all of us.” Steam escaped from his nostril’s as his dick began to heat up with the rising power of orgasm. “I hope you tell the bastards you shoot out where they came from. Maybe they’ll fuck you about as good as their daddies did.” Charizard held Latias tightly, bringing both of their bodies together tightly. As Charizard’s cock roared to life, Latias felt her own building release come upon her once again. They both let out perfectly synced cries as their respective orgasms exploded. Latias couldn’t help but let some tears fall as she felt Charizard shoot even more cum into the depths of her vibrating vagina. “Heh. I look forward to much more of that.” <br/>Charizard let go of Latias. With no strength left in her body, Latias simply fell back off Charizard’s dick and back onto the floor. Latias, covered in sweat and cum, lay weakly on the floor as the five dragons and their dicks once again began to descent upon her. “Please…stop…please…no…no more,” Latias continued to plead through a dwindling supply of tears as they took hold of her once again.<br/>________________________________________<br/>	Latias wasn’t sure how long the cycle continued. She wasn’t sure how many times the sun had risen and set. How many turns each of the dragons took inside her. Every part of her was terribly sore. Her mouth. Her anus. Her vagina. Her hands. All were practically worked to the bone to service the lustful whims of her temporary masters. Everything became a seemingly endless montage of hazy sex which she had long learned to stop protesting. She came numerous times throughout the encounter. Too many to count. Mostly to Charizard. And, each time, he would grin down at her as her body enjoyed his cum. If there was anything to summarize her time with these dragons, it was that timeless and terrible grin. Then…they were gone.<br/>	Latias wasn’t sure when they left. All she knew was that it had been nothing special. A final orgasm on her part and a final splash of cum, most likely from Charizard. Some laughs. Some jeers. The sound of flapping wings. That was that. No goodbyes. No final lick. No taunts. A simple exit.<br/>	Latias wasn’t sure how long she lay on the cave floor in the aftermath. Her body was so thoroughly ruined. So completely drenched in and filled with the semen of her dragon attackers. There was no doubt she was pregnant. And, at this rate, she would remain in this spot until she gave birth.<br/>	Suddenly, a familiar aura began to overtake her. At first, her entire body shivered. Had they returned? Were they back to once again claim their slab of meat?<br/>	“Sister?!” cried a loving and familiar voice. Latias looked up, her eyes filling with a new supply of tears as Latios entered her vision. “Oh my Arceus…what happened?!”<br/>	Latias allowed herself to be picked up by Latios. She couldn’t help but be brought to tears as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face deep in his shoulder. “I…I went searching for you, Brother!” she explained through tears. “And I…and they…” She began to shake her head. “I didn’t want it! I didn’t want it! I didn’t want it!” She rested her head into her brother’s shoulder as her words faded away into uncontrollable sobs.<br/>	Latios held his sister close, tears welling up within his own eyes. “I’m…I’m so sorry, Sister,” he said as he held back his own sobbing. “Let’s get you out of here and back home.”<br/>	Latios wasted no time in fully picking his sister up and flying out of the cave with her in his arms. Latias looked up at Latios’s angered face and then back at the cavern. It was the same time of day as when she had first arrived at that terrible place. It was as if her place of trauma was now trapped within a timeless void. Taking one last look at the cloudy summits, Latias closed her eyes. And while she clutched Latios tightly, the image of Charizard’s grinning face continued to stare at her from deep within the darkness of her mind. She was positive that it would take a long time for that stare to be erased from her memory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>